1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays having a lighter weight and a smaller volume than that of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, etc.
Among others, an organic light emitting display has various advantages such as an excellent color reproducibility, a slimness, etc. so that its applications are rapidly expanding to a PDA, an MP3, etc. in addition to a cellular phone.
The organic light emitting display displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) whose brightness is determined corresponding to the amount of input current.
The organic light emitting diode includes red, green, or blue light emitting layer located between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode and has brightness determined according to the amount of current flowing between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
At this time, the red, green and blue light emitting layer are formed of different materials, respectively, and thus a separate gamma is applied to each of them.